The school life is the good life
by Emerald Mami
Summary: Yes, I have UPDATED after a YEAR. Forgive my sins of being distracted and read. For the newcomers, Sigma goes to school! And so do X! And Zero! And lots of other, insignificant people!
1. Zack and X (what's a good name?)

This is an interesting fic I started when I started school

This is an interesting fic I started when I started school. Have fun! -Emerald Mami

Turning the crowded hallways, Mami finally reached her locker. If she was lucky,

her locker would open. She was not lucky. Not at all. 

Her locker opened, but Cody managed to get to her locker first. "Hey, baby," he

said, showing off his muscles.

"Isn't your locker over there?" she asked, flipping her hair so it hit him in the

face. 

"No, I think it's here," Cody said.

"Then, you would be mistaken. Not that it's a first time," she said.

"Ooh, harsh," Sarah said, taking books out of her locker. She was Mami's

friend, but not a close friend.

Cody left them alone. "I can't help it," Mami admitted, closing her locker. She

had a gym bag. "All though the semester he's been bugging me."

"True," Sarah admitted, and they headed off to Gym.

The class was filled with kids in shorts, but Mami's were way too short. It

wasn't her fault. Her mom had to sew on some extra material. Luckily it didn't

show.

There was a new, blonde kid by the name of Zack. 

"What a hottie," Sarah murmured. 

"Looks like an airhead," Mami replied. That was her style. She didn't

particuly like cute guys, and found herself drawn to the unpopular (by everyone)

ones. The gym was empty but for their class. 

"My luck," she muttered. But there was a resemblance that she was not

willing to admit.

Zack had already shown off to the guys what he could do. He made slam

dunks by the dozen. 

The girls were gossiping. 

"He's so charming," Erika said, giggling.

"He's hot," Jessica agreed.

"Look at those dunks," another Zack victim said. 

Mami was known (by everyone but her) for her ability to make hoops with

one hand, never miss, and never go out for basketball. She loved it, but wasn't going

to put up with it.

She pushed the ball into the hoop with her right hand. 

"Look at the ego," she replied to the comments. 

The girls looked at her. 

"Play him one on one," someone suggested.

"Yeah!" 

"It'll be fun!" 

"I don't-" but Mami was interrupted by the leader of the preps. Erika began

talking to a boy, and then they began talking to the coach. Coach blew the whistle.

"One on one," she yelled. She pointed to Zack and Mami.

"You two."

"But I don't want to compete," Mami explained.

"What's the matter? Afraid?"

With that, the sides began taking bets. Nail polish, girlfriends, to computer

software.

Would Mami refuse? Who would win?

Mami's eyes hardened. "Bring it on, Airhead," she said.

Zero at first didn't believe his ears. Airhead! He's show her Airhead! No

playing fair. He'd use his speed and jumping abilities to win.

The girl didn't look so tough. A little chubby, but really tall, as tall as him.

They took positions. He had heard from the boys that she had never gone out

for basketball. This would be a breeze.

The ball was thrown up. Zero instinctively jumped for the ball and grabbed it.

Mami, however, anticipated this, and hit the ball to herself, leaving Zero in a state

of wonder. He began to speed up to her. He was almost there when she shot. 

Miss! He silently pleaded. No good. It sunk like the Titanic. 

Mami was not pleased by this shot. It was stupid, she thought. Too much rim. 

The ball was passed to Zero, who made it up the court. 

She was not very athletic, and breathed heavily, but saw the ball, and let her

instincts go. Get ball. Ball is good. Good to eat. Whoops. Wrong intinct.

She ran after Zero, unknowing that he was dashing, and caught up. She stole

the ball without effort and sunk another from mid-court.

The fan grew still. She had never played this well ever. Sarah put even more

money on Mami.

Zero was fuming. He was not going to let this fat bitch get the better of him!

Never! He was more powerful than her, by at least 20 times. Her glasses weren't

even steaming!

Then,why, a small voice asked, is she creaming you?

Mami sunk two more shots. Four to nothing. One more shot to go. Again,

Mami sunk the shot. 

Zero stood in the middle of the crowd. There was a hushed silence. Mami

never usually won, but never missed. She played a good game of tetherball. But to

beat a jock? Was it acceptable? 

Zero looked at the ball, as the bell rang. If he threw it at her, would anyone

notice? Who?

He let that ball fly.

Mami spun around, and caught it. "Missed me, Airhead. Better work on that

temper. Your aim is perfect."

She laughed and threw it back. 

She had a soft touch, Zero noticed. She threw the ball with grace.

And next was Spanish, a language he wanted to learn. Judo sounded fun as

well.

Mami passed him in the hallway, where X saw her for the first time. Cool, he

thought, she's tall.

"Kids, this is..." the teacher stopped so the kid could introduce himself.

"X," he said, taking a seat.

Mami perked up. X? He sat next to her. 

She shook off her suspicion. 

The teacher described adverbs. Mami stifled a yawn, and began to doodle. She

drew animie poses, and real life things. She even drew an exact copy of her teacher. 

X was watching her and missed the whole thing. 

The teacher passed out worksheets. Mami got them done in five minutes.

As the teacher was passing by, she noted Mami's english. "Very good, Mami,"

she said. 

The teacher looked at X's paper. "Mami, could you help X?" she asked,

politely.

X blushed fifteen different shades of red.

"No problem." And so, X learnt the lesson that he had missed before.

Mami arrived to lunch late. Her friends were sitting together. Too late for her.

Airhead Zack had shown off again. 

She looked at her friends, about six, and they looked at her, one by one. If

Zack sits there, she mouthed, I will not.

They got up in unison and moved to another table.

"Thanks," she said. "It means a lot to me."

They started talking about the unfairness of their mothers. Mami's eyes

glanced towards X. He was sitting with no one.

She wondered about her story, as she ate a piece of fruit. She suddenly spat

the fruit out. "Oh, shit," she said, her eyes bulging.

Since Mami wasn't known for her cussing, they stared at her. 

She held the apple up. "I just found out that I'm allergic to these," she

explained.

"You're allergic to apples?" 

"Yup."

Her best friend, Whitney, helped her to the nurse. Mami thanked her and

then went inside. Cody was in the office, too. 

She felt her insides moving. She thanked god silently that she had been given

a strong gag reflex. 

The nurse looked at her. "I don't think you're so sick that you can lay on the

floor," she said.

"I ate something I'm allergic to," Mami explained. "Cut me some slack," she

murmured before passing out. 

Cody helped the nurse lift her up, then as he walked out the door, he gave a

final glance at his loved before he left. "God, I love that girl," he said.

When Mami came to, she was still at school, but the Clock read only an hour

had passed. It was twelve. The nurse looked at her. "What are you allergic to?" she

asked. 

"Apples," Mami admitted. 

"Apples?" 

"Got a problem?" Mami said, trying to get up. She was still too weak and

toppled back down.

"Most people aren't allergic to apples."

"I realized that a long time ago."

Mami realized that she was really tired, so she tried to go back to sleep.

That's when Airhead walked in. "Message from Mr. Smith," he announced,

then took a long look at Mami. 

"Did I wear you out?" he asked, his ego showing once more.

Mami grinned. "Come over here, Airhead. I want to puke on you."

Zero's face flushed. The nurse was gone. If he hit her, would anyone care?He

transmormed his arm into a plasma cannon.

The nurse came in. "Thank you Zack," she said, as Zero half-tried to turn the

thing back into an arm, half-hiding it from the nurse.

"You're welcome," he said, relieved when his arm apeared.

The nurse sent him on his way. 

Finally, during seventh period, she walked into Home Ec.

"Allergies," she said, then took a seat by X.

"What allergies?" he asked, softly.

"Apples."

"Apples?"

She turned her attention to the teacher, who was, ironically, telling the class

how to fry apples. 

"And then, remember to stir the greese in. No greese, no fry."

The teacher, whose name was Mrs. Whacked, had frizzy gray hair on the left

side, all trimmed and nice, and burnt, uneven hair on the right. The only reason

she had a job was simply because the princpal felt sorry for her. She was currently

wanted for murder, rumors said, but none had been confirmed.

The kids strached their heads and pleaded sliently that they didn't have too

much grease. They dumped the apples in the pans. 

X and mami were partners. "I guess she is whacked."

Mami smiled. "And it gets better. She catches on fire every week." she tapped

her watch. "Seventh period. Friday. She's setting a record if she's not burnt this

period or next." Mami added, "Do you like apples?"

"Not really."

"Good." Mami carelessly poured greese all over them. She turned the oven

on low. "They'll catch fire in a few minutes. Sorry, but I'm feeling murderous and I

have to take it out on something."

X nodded. He looked around. Sure enough, two kids were following the

teacher around with a fire extingisher. 

"It works," Mami said, grinning. "Let's get ours."

While Mami got the extinguisher, X watched the apples. They were turning

brown, black, BOOM!!

They caught on fire. "Very good, you two," Mrs. Wacked said midlessly.

"They taste-" she picked one up and stratched the right side of her head. Her hair

caught on fire. The two followers wasted no time with the extnguisher. One

happened to be Sarah. "Mrs. Wacked? Will you go to the nurse for me? I have to

puke," she said.

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Wacked said, then left.

Sarah stopped smiling sweetly, then turned away toward Mami. "CAN SHE

NOT BURN HERSELF????"

Mami returned the question with a small smile. "Nope. Apperently not.

SARAH!!"

"Yes?" Sarah asked. The six groups of kitchen-worker-students watched them.

X included.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL HERSELF!!!! Is THAT so BAD?!?!"

"No, not particulally," Sarah agreed. "But she ain't dying while we're all in

here. Everybody understand? We aren't getting wanted for murder."

"Or not stopping sucide," Mami agreed. She turned to X. "Welcome to nineth

grade. It'll be the worst of your life."

Sarah watched, then turned around to the class. "Okay, then! Who brought

the beer this time?"


	2. Red and Blue

"I wanna go home," X muttered, climbing into the bus with Zero

"I wanna go home," X muttered, climbing into the bus with Zero. "I don't see why I have to live with my teachers every day."

"Same here, kid," a senior replied. "You in Home Ec.?"

"Yes," X said suspiciously. "Why?"

"Did Mrs. Wacked burn herself?" His girlfriend who had been kissing him sighed. 

"Why must you ask that question? Of course she did."

"Do you have the beer?" 

X opened his bag and tossed out the beer. "Yeah!!" the senior said, drinking down his score. 

"Here! Use my activity pass! It'll save you five bucks at homecoming tomorrow!"

"Uhh . . . " X was speechless.

Zero was tired of waiting. "Move, X," he muttered, pushing X along. 

"Can't sit up front, 'less you're a senior," a kid replied. "We're all Jr. High."

"There's no where else to sit!"

"We're moving," The bus driver growled. "If you want to stand, you'll have to do it on top of the bus."

"I really wish you didn't stand on top of the bus, Zero," X said, walking to their 'home'.

"It was fun!" Zero opened the door to the house. 

The house was quite ordinary. It had a kitchen, three bedrooms and a living room and a bathroom and a shower.

"I have Algebra," Zero whinned. "Not like that's exceptionally hard for me..."

X grinned. "You're supposed to be the Jock, remember? You need to get bad grades."

"Thanks, 'Mom'. I'll be sure to remember. I know!" Zero cried, snapping his fingers. "I'll do the hard stuff and get the easy stuff wrong! That'll befuddle the Prof!"

X shook his head. "Want anything to eat?" he asked, looking in the fridge. "I can make greased apples."

"I heard you burned them."

"Nope. We burned the teacher. She acts like a nut."

Zero thought. "Perhaps... Perhaps _she's _Sigma. I however, am going for one of the humans who slapped me on the back, and muttered a sarcastic 'owww. . .'."

X pulled out a yogurt. "Mmm-hmm. I hate English. I hate the teacher. She assigned me extra English homework. Who cares about VERBS!?!?!"

Zero laughed. "You know, that would be funny."

"What?" X asked defensively.

"You teaching English to the Mavericks instead of battling."

X couldn't think of anything crushing to say back to Zero. He stormed off, into his room. It didn't help that the door was five feet away from Zero.

"And we get to paint your face tomorrow! You can be English King X!!!"

A bright light shinned in X's eyes. "Come on, X! We get to paint our faces ugly shades of red and blue!"

X groaned. "What time is it, Zero?"

"Six. The bus comes at seven-fifteen."

"I am going back to sleep. Let a guy rest." X fell back on his bed, leaving a scary-looking Zero awake. He grinned. "This is going to be fun . . ."

He began painting one side of X's face a raspberry red with the paint. It was on his face, too, and so was the blue. 

X didn't stir, so Zero painted the rest of X's face blue. "WAKE UP!!" he yelled suddenly, making X jump off the bed.

"Zero! It isn't time to wake up!"

"It is now!"

"Is not!" 

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

They argued for five minutes. Finally, Zero said, "It is now. Have a look at your face! It's so pretty!"

X looked. "AHHHHHHH!!!! What did you do to my face?!?!?"

"I painted it, X! We're twins!"

X buried his head in his arms, and Zero got the impression that X was sobbing.

A knock on the door made X stop.

Zero went up and opened it. A girl, by the name of Felicia, was standing there.

"I think that its really cool you've joined our school," she said.

"Gee, thanks," Zero muttered. "Aren't you in my P.E.?"

"Yeah," she said. "Anyway, I baked you both some cookies."

"How kind," Zero replied. "Thanks."

She nodded, and walked off. 

"How kind," a voice mocked, startling her. She jumped and saw a Maverick- Vile.

She backed away. "I'll scream," she warned.

"Ohh, how that scares me," Vile retorted. "I have a message for you- to Mami."

"Mami? That one girl who beat Zack?"

"That's his name? Zack? Man, these people need more creativity!" Vile started laughing. When he stopped, he replied, "Yes, that's the one. Boy, you made my day. Tell Mami that I'm waiting."

"Who are you?"

Vile laughed again, and yelled, "If you don't know who I am then I kill you on the spot!"

Felicia panicked and threw her hands up in the air. "I live a sheltered life!" she cried. "Spare me!"

Vile teleported out.

Felicia began running. 

Mami was minding her own business waiting for the school bell, when of course, Felicia ran into her.

"I was attacked," Felicia said. "I want serious professional help. I ran six miles."

Mami raised an eyebrow. "And I am this shrink?"

Felicia started crying. "It was horrible! There was a Maverick with huge teeth, big, red eyes, and a gun! He was going to kill me!"

Mami had never particually liked Felicia. "Why didn't he?"

"Because he said he has a message for you!"

"Oh, joy. There's a new way to send mail. H-mail."

Felicia stopped crying. "What's H-mail?"

"Hostage mail. Never mind. What was the message?"

"He said that he was waiting."

"Who?"

"I don't remember! I have never seen a Maverick!"

Mami's face went pale. "He's a Maverick?"

Felicia nodded. "He said he was."


	3. The Fifteen (intro by Sigma)

Mami sighed

Oh, if you were confused then, that's nothing. You could get more confused here, but I have tried to make sense. Thanks. Also, I was wondering if anyone would approve of me writing in these categories : Romance, and then a really, really depressing story. (And I want to see how many people would like it. I'm still gonna write them.)

Mami sighed. _What was a Maverick doing?_Mami shrugged and went to first period.

"JEFFY!"

Mami was run over by a blonde girl. 

"JEFFY!!!!!!!!"

"Help…" Mami whimpered, trying to doge out of the way.

The teacher watched the three. Finally, she asked, "What's your name, dear? We're in Spanish."

The girl smiled, then replied with, "I'm Death."

"What's your name?"

"Death!"

"Okay then, 'Death', have a seat over there, by Mami."

Something flickered in Death's eyes. "Very well," she said, sitting down.

When the bell rang, Mami was the first to get out. 

Cody was back at her locker. "uh… Cody," she said, "thanks."

Cody was astonished, his mouth hanged open, but he muttered a "You're welcome," before leaving.

Sarah watched. "Gee, Mami, why didn't you do that from the start?"

"Because I had nothing to be thankful from him in the start."

She saw X. "X!! You painted your face!"

X was thankful for once that he had the makeup on, for she wouldn't see him blushing. "Yeah. I did."

Mami grinned, then went back to her locker, pulled out her gym clothes, and ran to the gym. 

Airhead was showing off again.

"Ah, the life of Jocks," Sarah muttered. "He's hot."

Mami rolled her eyes. "As if."

"He is!"

Mami rolled her eyes again.

The coach explained to them that they were playing softball today. _Great, _Mami thought. 

"Ohimigod!" Sarah exclaimed. "Here he comes!"

The girls, except for Mami, stood up straight. 

During the softball game, Mami couldn't help but think _who_was waiting. Who had big teeth, red eyes, and a gun?

Her first thought: Wheel Gator. Second thought: Oh, shoot.

Wheel Gator was not someone she wanted to meet. 

The ball flew in her direction, breaking her thoughts. She lifted her hand up and caught the ball. She looked to see who had hit it. 

Zack. He was mad.

She looked at the ball, then tossed it to the pitcher. 

So what? She thought. He's a jock. He'll manage.

_Damn it! _Zero thought. _Why does she always seem to ruin my life? Why did she have to catch that ball? Why can't she be like the other human girls, running _from _the ball? Why?_

__He wanted to kick her, hit her, beat her up-If she hadn't disappeared so suddenly.

The coach noticed, too. "MAMI!!! GET BACK HERE!!" she yelled.

No answer.

"She was right there," Erika muttered. "Hey, where's Death?"

Zero suddenly went into shock. He picked up Erika by the shirt. "Did you say, 'Death'?" he demanded.

"Yes," Erika whimpered. "Zack, what's wrong?"

"EVERYTHING!!!! Run inside, now! Get X!" he yelled.

The teacher and kids obeyed. They ran in like it was the rest of their life. 

X came out as well. "What?" he asked.

"Death's got Mami!"

"No!"

"Yes! Would I lie?"

"Yes, actually."

Zero hit X on the head. 

"Death!" X yelled. "Show yourself!"

There was a laughing. "I am," a female voice said. "You are in my world, now. And it is _your _death now."

Mami appeared beside them as the world began to spin. "Will you stop saying now?" she yelled into the dark abyss. 

Zero jumped. "That hurt," he whined. 

"Oh my god, Airhead. That's too bad." Zero fought the urge to kill Mami then and there.

"Quit it, you too. Mami, what the hell do you have to do with this?"

Mami never answered, for the world spun to a stop, and they were in a cave. "Let me guess. There's a skeleton around here somewhere."

"Over there," Zero replied. "How would you know?"

"It happens all the time in movies. Who is this Death, anyway?"

X and Zero exchanged glances, causing Mami, to again open her mouth. "Gee, I wonder what you two are hiding from me. I'm not stupid. Let me guess. She's a powerful Maverick, who indeed fits her name, and you two are the most famous hunters on the planet, and must stop her. Am I right?"

"Zero?"

"Yes, X?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE RUNNING AROUND AS STUPID FREAKN' KIDS WHEN AT LEAST ONE WITH A BIG MOUTH-" at this point, Mami considered her choices of killing X carefully, "KNOWS WHO WE ARE?!?!?"

Zero seemed to take this into deep thought, then, to Mami, "if you breath one word of this I'll kill you."

"Sure. I mean, it's bad enough Mavericks want me, now hunters, okay, but, you know…" her voice trailed off, and they began walking in silence, her words getting to the two Hunters.

Zero couldn't take it any more. "What do I know?"

Mami grinned, and knew that this was coming. "Well, because your faces have been printed all over the front page and stuff, anyone with half a brain in our school should know who you are. Therefore, it's not a problem."

X watched her in shock. "Are you dissing your school?"

"Yes, actually. I am. X, your face looks funky in red and blue."

Vile entered the wonderful lair of Sigma. It had the foul stench of death in the air. He imeditately assumed who had been there.

"I delivered the message, Sir."

"Good," Sigma said. "It is hard to track the Fifteen down. They are too human-like. My mistake."

"These Fifteen, do they have something important?"

"Ah. Good question. You do not underestimate me. Yes. Each is some element. The question is, which one is this Mami?"

"I do not know, sir. She is almost totally convincing. Have we got the right one?"

"Of course!" Sigma snapped. "Yes, she's the one. But what's her element…" His voice trailed off. "Oh well. Death's going to find that out."

What'll happen next? Think. Not hard, don't stress your brains. –Emerald Mami!!!!


	4. Homecoming with Death

Hey, Oct

Hey, Oct. 12, 2001- something interesting happened today. 

We have code greens, but they have never been used. Today, some kid dislocated his knee in gym (and they say Gym doesn't kill…) and I am serious. He is a friend of mine, even though we aren't that close. We went through school together. I saw the ambulance and I know that it's no fun to dislocate something. So, if you could, pray for the kid. It'll be appreciated. Thank you all –Emerald Mami

Mami shivered. It was not because she was cold, it was because she was afraid. Something bad was going to happen.

"Why are Mavericks chasing you, in particular? I know they hate humans, but to deliver a message…" Zero's voice trailed off.

Mami shrugged. "There's something wrong here," she began.

"What?" X asked. 

"There's _pain_, I guess. But then, it's supposed to be the realm of death. What did I expect? Happy bunny people with baskets?"

Zero chuckled, and X and Mami swiveled their heads to look at him. "That reminds me of a project I was on when I was Maverick," he began.

"It's story-time," Mami replied sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like there was a convention of robots or anything, like there was when I was five and got some freakn' memory zap- sorry. I yap to much when I'm nervous."

Zero had at first turned to a bright pink, then a pale shade of gray.

"Are you trying to mimic Sting Chameleon?" X joked, but his grin faded as Zero grew much more serious. 

"Mami, please tell me that there wasn't three Hunters and five Mavericks."

"Uhh, yeah, there were," Mami confessed. "Why?"

"What was the vision?"

"Fifteen robots in a bunch of Life-tube things. They kinda looked like embryos."

Zero went limp. "No," he whispered. His mind was functioning were his mind was not. _That explains a lot; why she beat me, why she's tall, why she's here…What's her element?_

__"Zero? I take it that's bad."

"Oh, no," a voice said from above. "That's good, sister. You're one of us. One of the Elite Fifteen."

Zero was in too much of a shock to notice Death, hanging from the ceiling.

"Death! Let us go!" X cried.

"NO!! I gotta keep you here to Siggy does what he's 'sposed to do! Sister!"

Mami was staring at the cross-boned lady (She seemed to like the "poison" sign…). 

"SISTER!! WHAT IS YOUR ELEMENT!!!!" Death demanded. "I don't wanna drag it from ye."

"No way, Death! She's with me!!!" X began shooting at Death.

Mami held her head. Too many voices… Zero shock… X anger… Death in pain… Death: Ahh. I see.

"X!" Death cried, suddenly. "Mami belongs to us Mavericks! All my pain is hers!"

"Shut up," Mami whimpered, too soft to be heard. "Too many voices, too much truth…"

Zero hadn't snapped out of it.

Mami looked at him, then her old self recovered. "AIRHEAD!!!" she yelled.

Zero jumped, then saw the battle. 

"We is gonna die!"

"Not if I can help it!" Zero yelled, and joined X. Death shot a glance at Mami.

Mami nodded, and Death teleported out. 

"COWARD!!" X yelled, but the cave spun. 

They were back at school. It was empty. The high school was empty. The lights showed.

Mami seemed to recover quickly. "You freakn' fools!" she began. "Get your hinds out of the freakn' uniforms! It's homecoming!"

"PASS!"

Zero fell over on the bleachers from this sound. "Shut up, you fool!" he yelled, turning around.

Dr. Cain smiled at him. "Gee, thanks Zero," he replied. 

"Sir! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there…"

"Ah, well, if you would have realized X was getting refreshments, you would have."

Zero winced, but turned back to the game.

"By the way,Mami asked me to do a Reploid scan of her. Most humans kinda know if they're human…" 

"Yes, sir," Zero said, trying to absorb himself in the game. "She's one of the Fifteen."

"Then I need you back. That's the reason you were sent."

"I thought it was-"

"Oh, right, like Sigma's gonna invade a school with a bunch of smart-asses!"

While Zero and Dr. Cain discussed the issues on the Fifteen, X was trying to make his way through the crowd. His arms were full with snacks, and he could barely see over them. 

"Need help?" Mami asked, then helped X by taking four boxes. "Who's eating this stuff anyway?"

"Uhh, that's personal. Mami, why do you think you're a reploid?"

Mami grinned. "It's personal. Actually, I think I've found the answer."

"Yeah, right," X said, rolling his eyes.

"Very well. My mom keeps a diary. And, I'm always breaking needles with shots and stuff."

"I can see why."

"Because they never puncture my skin. I've never got a cut or broken a bone, what the hell does it mean!"

"You're lucky?"

"Lucky my ass," she muttered.

"Death, report."

"Yes, Sigma. She's the Mind."

"Really? I created her myself. How interesting."

"She's gotten an upload on her powers. She's hearing thoughts, adapting well."

"Very good. Dismissed."

Death nodded, leaving an evil Sigma chuckling.

He pulled out a small, glass box with a word on it- Mind.

"Perhaps I should visit her…"


	5. after a year, the story returns

The long awaited Chapter five. Yay. Sorry about the delay. Um… I really have no excuse as to why I didn't put it up until a year later. Writer's distraction, I guess.

_NO!!!! NO!!! IT CANNOT BE!!!_

Mami sprang up out of bed. Already, she had had dreams intense and freaky, and they had scared her. She was taking a break off school, that was true... but wouldn't you if you were a Reploid that could wipe out the Human race?

She really, really wanted to look into her past, to know _why _she was created, but Zero said nothing. Zero never said anything. And X simply didn't know. X never knew anything, anyway.

She sighed and did not sleep. Why was she a Reploid, living a human's life? Why? Was she that powerful?

She remembered Death's words. And she, suddenly, knew what was happening at school. 

Slowly, she got to her feet, walked up to Dr. Cain's office, and said, "Sigma's attcking the school."

The three Reploid's feet made a clink-clink sound as they walked on the tile surface of the school.

"Where is everybody?" X asked, almost whispering.

Mami scanned the building with her mind. "They're in the gym. Sigma's expecting you. And me. Eww, that's nasty."

"What?" Zero asked.

"Sigma is in love with me."

"Eww, that _is_ nasty," Zero agreed.

(Sigma would like to say a few words here. It's the best way he can get the justice he deserves *cough*. You're on, Sig-man. Sigma: BE THANKFUL THAT SUCH A BEING GIVES YOU LOVE!!!! Alright, where's my agent? My name's under copywrite and all that crap).

Back to reality, a girl came sprinting down the hallway. "Oh, hiya! Are you here to save us?"

X nodded. "Goody! We DON'T NEED SAVING!!! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE REALIZE THAT SMART-ASSED KIDS CAN TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES?"

Now, as this is where this fic orginally began, we will enter the mind of another, less powerful but changing the world notheless.

Sigma rounded up all the humans, along with Dynamo. (He's sooo cute! *hee*) Kristina took in a deep breath and let her mind enter insanity. Another girl, Sarah, figured, hey, we're going to die anyway, so why not now?

"YO!! I NEED TO GO TO MY LOCKER TO GET SOMETHING!!!!" She bellowed amongst 1,000 others.

Kristina held her ears, but stood up notheless. They both had been working on a plan. "ME TOO!" She shouted. 

"Give me one reason why," Sigma said into the microphone. 

"Well, if you want to deal with hormonal women..." Kristina's loud voice trailed off. Dynamo paled. 

"She has a point, sir."

Sigma gave an angry grunt. "Go with them," he told Dynamo, "and put them out of their mistery." Dynamo smiled. The kids in the front row that saw it scrambled upward. It was the grin of a psyco madman. "Run!" one shouted. "Run for the hills!" (It's safe to say that all of them made it to the hills after being in the hospital for trying to run into a solid block of concrete.

The girls walked to the end of the gym, and Dynamo followed them, opening doors like a gentleman. Sarah laughed as she went by, almost breaking Dynamo's self-control.

"Well, now, sir, when does the killing start?" Sarah asked. "That's the only way you let us out. Eventually, you'll have to kill all the girls."

"True," Dynamo said, "But seeing your dead corpses for speaking out will silence the kids."

"They're a bunch of smart-assed kids," Kristina muttered. "Nothing's going to shut them up. Especially the seniors. They've worked so hard to get out of this evil prison, and they will die in it the day hell freezes over."

Dynamo took this in silently. "So... what the hell. I'm a Maverick. I kill humans. You're a human. I kill you."

"Thank you for your simplistic mind," Sarah responded, and started walking toword the band room.

As they entered, Kristina ran up to her tuba. While she appeared small, she could lift those things- and throw them great distances. The track coach ripped out his hair when she said she thought track was for losers. "Friend!" she cried, happily, and hugged it.

"What the..."

"It's best not to ask," Sarah whipsered to Dynamo. "She's a band nutcase..."

Dynamo turned to the girl, who was fixing something. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, spinning her around.

A video camera light flashed in his face, leaving him temorarily blinded. Sarah scrambled out of the way as a golden tuba flew to where Dynamo was. There was a yell, and then silence. The tuba had landed on top of Dynamo.

"Well, he's alive," Sarah declared finally. "How sad for him."

Kristina began taking up another tuba. "I love my friend!" she called out, and suddenly, all the computer geeks, gothics, and band students- the ones society said deserved to be lower class- scrambled out of their hiding places in the massive room. The band students, armed with everything from flutes to Kristina's very own tuba (which she could throw like a boomerang) roared. The Gothic's pulled out their chains and spiked collars and brass knuckles, and a few druggie Goths took their last breath of crack, weed or whatever. The computer Geeks spread out and got onto the computers, trying to hack into Sigma's systems.

"WAR!!!" [Eaaf1] Sarah cried, holding up her video camera. She wanted to remember the day that simple, human _childern_ kicked Maverick butt for their own. That would be a good way to remember.

"WAR!!!" Kristina cried, throwing her Tuba into the air, and magically, it returned. 

Suddenly, the chairs and stands rumbled, and Mami entered througha hidden door, along with X and Zero.

"Mind if we join in?"

Next: The conclusion. I think. (I have to get into the "mood". It didn't help me computer crashed. So all my files were lost…) (okay, I lie. They're all stored on a different computer).

* * *

[Eaaf1]PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'" [Eaaf1]


End file.
